Hiding
by evil-vile-kitty
Summary: After the war Hermione must go into hiding. How much help will Charlie be to her? Angry Charlie/Emotional Hermione...Great stuff!
1. Plan Away

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Hiding**

Chapter 1: Plan Away

The war was the talk of the summer across the wizarding world. The Boy-Who-Lived and his golden band of buddies were constantly in the Prophet; from what they were up to to what their future plans were.

Harry took no time to announce his engagement to Miss Ginerva Weasley and the fact that they were mobing into Godric's Hollow. Ronald was going into auror training as soon as the fall and was currently on again with Lavender Brown. And Hermione was making plans to go back to Hogwarts to finish her education properly.

Of course there was still a missive number of Death Eaters on the loose which didn't go unnoticed by the Ministry of Magic or the Golden Trio. Caution was stressed to the three young adults constantly. Hermione still hadn't gone to Australia to relieve her parents of the memory charm, in fear that they would be hunted down and killed.

It was about mid summer when Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt had approached Hermione about her safety. They were currently in the kitchen of the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley having made lunch and all of the Weasley family along with Harry, Hermione and Kinsley were seated to a wonderful meal. Charlie had decided to stay for the summer to have time with his family due to the war. Bill and Fleur had come by for lunch and to announce thier up coming pregnancy. And Percy sat still uncomfortably in the kitchen chatting with Fred and George.

Not a single person in the room knew about the plans the new Minister, Kinsley, and Mr. Weasley were trying to whip up. After talk had pretty much died down, Kinsley had spoken to Hermione.

"We've, that is Arthur and I, have been thinking, Hermione."

Everyone looked up in interest. It was rare that Kinsley ever spoke to Hermione, let alone call her by her first name.

She looked startled at first. "About?"

"Well considering that there are so many Death Eaters still on the loose, we think it would be safe it you go into hiding." Kingsley stated, looking around the table at everyone before looking at the young woman.

"What do you mean _hiding_? What about Hogwarts? Isn't that safe enough for me?" Hermione blurted looking bewildered.

"It would have been safe last time you were attending, now we are not so sure. What we mean, Hermione, is for you to perhaps leave the country for a while. At least until we catch every single Death Eater." Mr. Weasley said. Hermione thought he made it out to sound like a little vacation. She wasn't fooled though.

"That could take years Mr. Weasley. And where would I go? I can't possibly go to my parents. They don't even know that I exist!" Hermione was still upset about her parents, but she knew better than to go to them just yet.

"Look, they can't trace you if your name isn't Granger. A totally new look, with the help of Ginny of course and you will be a new person." Kinsley explained, now a little nervous about the upset witch. He was never good with emotions.

"And where do I go? I have no one but this family." She hissed angrily.

At the sign of anger everyone thought it would be safer for them all if they got out of the kitchen. Seeing everyone start to get up, Arthur's eyes fell on his second eldest son and it all clicked.

"Charlie, stay for a few minutes." Mr. Weasley said.

Bill looked across the table at his brother, looking a little stunned as it hit him; what that little command said. Charlie knew too as he forced his chair back, knocking it over clumsily. Pale white, a big contrast to his tanned body, he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Oh no!" He whispered, stumbling, backing out of the room. "You can't make me Dad."

Mrs. Weasley was clueless. "Arthur what's he going on about?" She looked between Arthur, Hermione and Charlie before it all came together. Charlie's worst fear was being tied down to someone else. A smile spread across her face. "I'll go get my porfolios." She simply stated, sounding like a child on Christmas morning.

The others then figured out what was going on. Then all at once the Weasley boys slowly started getting up from their seats with knowing smirks on their faces before pouncing on Charlie, dragging him back into the room. There was multiple limbs flailing, in Charlie's case to escape, and attempting to keep him in the kitchen. It was not unknown to everyone that when Mrs. Weasley said 'portfolios' it meant her folders upon folders of wedding ideas. And all the Weasley men thought Charlie was well over due for a commited relationship. There was much shouting on Charlie's part, screaming "No! No!" over and over again as his brothers drug him back to his chair before tying him down to it with a full body-bind curse.

Hermione knew what everyone was thinking. It wasn't that she was against the idea, it was that she wasn't ready for marriage. She didn't even know Charlie that well. But then again, he really was her only hope.

"Dad you can't make me do it!" Charlie shouted as he still struggled against his restraints.

Hermione knew he wasn't going to budge. He didn't want to help her. Standing up, Hermione started walking around the room. Ginny and Fleur looked about ready to pounce her just as the men did to Charlie. Making her was to the chair across from Charlie she slowly sat down. She could feel his eyes boring into her, and it took a lot out of her to look up at him.

He saw her dark chocolate brown eyes swimming with tears. He wouldn't give in.

"Please Charlie." She begged, fighting back the tears.

"No." He didn't care if she cried. He'd made many girls cry.

"Charlie, come on. You have to help her." Bill was standing next to him.

"I said no." He had a dangerously bad tick in his jaw that showed he was becoming more and more angry. His eyes never leaving hers.

Nodding her head she stood up, trying to keep herself from crying. She knew she had to hide. She knew she was in danger. She knew Mr. Weasley and Kingsley were right. She left the room trying to look unhurt.

He wasn't about to give up being single for one person. Although he was hurt when his family left the room, not a word to say to him. Bill was the last to leave only so he could lift the curse from his brother. Charlie turned in his seat to see Bill's back to him.

"Bill I-" He was quickly silenced as Bill lifted his hand in a 'I don't care' way and left the room.


	2. Break Me Down

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Hiding**

Chapter 2: Break Me Down

It had been a week since Charlie had turned her down. Hermione didn't see him since that night and was told by Ginny that he had left later that night, after he basically told her to piss off.

Bill and Fleur were by for dinner that night. Hermione was thankful that they were the only ones that didn't' pity her.

"So, Hermione," Bill spoke looking across the table at her. "Fleur and I have talked about it and we would like for you to come and live with us."

Hermione looked from Bill who was smiling to Fleur who was nodding enthusiastically. "I can't do that Bill. But thank you anyways." She said.

"Why? I mean, no body knows where we live. So in all senses, you'll be perfectly safe." Bill explained, shocked at her decline.

"I don't want to intrude on you guys. It'll be wrong of me."

"Look, we are offering."

"And we will not take no fur and anzwer." Fleur interjected.

"Fine. I'll go pack then." Hermione said sounding defeated.

After packing up, Hermione met up with Bill and Fleur in the sitting room. Hugging everyone and saying her good-bye's, she followed Fleur through the floo and was followed by Bill who had insisted on taking her luggage for her.

Shell Cottage was much the same as it was the last time Hermione had stayed there before the war. She followed Bill to one of the spare rooms that he declared was hers.

Before leaving her to unpack, Bill stopped in the doorway. "Hermione I didn't get a chance to apologize for my brothers actions last week. He's never been able to see a good thing when it's staring him in the face."

She shook her head and looked at Bill with sad tear filled eyes. "You don't need to apologize in his stead. I understand why he said no."

Bill crossed the room to take his would be sister-in-law into a hug. "Any of my other brothers would have offered Hermione." He spoke softly into her hair. "We all knew Charlie would be the safest though."

She broke down in Bills arms, not caring anymore about hiding the tears. She didn't have the strength to keep it in any longer.

"Shh...it will all be ok..." Bill tried to console her. He looked up to see Fleur in the doorway looking sadly at the young woman crying in his arms. He let Hermione cry out on him until she couldn't shed another tear. "Things will get better Hermione. I know they will."

After he left for bed Hermione didn't bother changing into her pajamas. She simply laid on top of the bed, covers untouched and stared at the ceiling all night.

The next morning she went down for breakfast, not speaking to Bill or Fleur, who tried to converse with her. She barely ate her food. Afterwards, she went back to her room and sat on her bed just to stare at the wall until lunch and the same until dinner. Everyday consisted of the same thing. She never spoke or ate and Bill and Fleur could tell that she wasn't sleeping due to the dark circles under her eyes. Many times they had tried to slip her a Dreamless Sleeping potion, which she knew better than to go near.

About a month passed with no change and Bill thought it was time for her to face the music. He asked Harry, Ron and Ginny to come over to talk some sense into her after his many attempts.

Harry got to the door first. Throwing the door open he looked at Bill and Fleur and asked where she was. Pointing him the way, they turned to come face to face with Ron and Ginny who quickly followed Harry.

Bill could practically taste the anger from Harry and smell the fear from Ginny. It left a bad taste in his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Bill and Fleur ran up the stairs at the sound of Harry's voice. When they got to Hermione's room they saw Ron and Ginny standing in the doorway looking on in shock as Harry shook his friend dangerously.

Hermione was crying, the first sign of emotion since they had brought her to Shell Cottage. "Leave me alone Harry." was all she could say.

Before anyone could stop him, Harry had smacked her hard. Staring on in shock as they had never seen Harry lift his hand to a woman before, they saw the anger in his eyes. "He doesn't want to help you! He doesn't want you Hermione. He doesn't want anyone but his fucking dragons. Get over it! Bill and Fleur have been kind enough to let you live here and you act like this? Get over it!" Harry turned and walked out of her room and into the kitchen, Bill followed. Without turning around he said "You can thank me later." He paused. "It wasn't the first time I've had to do that to her. It always seems to knock some sense into her."

"It's quite alright Harry. If it works, you know?" He laughed a little before turning to see Ron, Ginny and his wife coming down the stairs to join himself and Harry in the kitchen.

"I swear," Ron started as he stood next to his brother, "I'm going to kill Charlie the next time I see him. He's such a selfish fucking prat."

"Yeah, if he plans to come around at all, he's going to have to make it up to Hermione." Ginny agreed, looking just as hot headed as Harry had.

"How is she?" Harry asked.

"Fleur and I got her to bed. She finally took a Dreamless Sleeping potion." Ginny explained as she walked to her fiance's side. "She'll be fine."

After Bill and Fleur thanked the trio for coming by and walking them to the door they turned in, both hoping that the little 'visit' helped.

The next morning Bill found Hermione in the kitchen, much to his surprise, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning!" She said in a sing-song voice as she set a plate of food in front of him.

Not touching his food, he watched in shock as she practically danced around the kitchen.

"Is something wrong with your food?" She asked noticing he hadn't touched his plate.

"Oh no it's fine." He said a little confused. "So, we having a good morning then?"

"Oh yes! Now eat up, you have work in an hour and we can't have you going in on an empty stomach!" She said cheerfully as she set Fleur up with a plate and herself one as well.

Bill wasn't sure if this was a change for the good but he knew it was better than how she was before. She had been like this for a few days before they had another visitor.


	3. Put Me Back Together

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Hiding**

Chapter 3: Put Me Back Together

His first night back in Romania, Charlie hit up the pub down the road from his flat. He wanted to get thoroughly pissed but even the alcohol couldn't get rid of those beautiful brown eyes full of tears out of his mind.

Charlie thought he would go mad without the sleep that wouldn't come in the month that he'd spent back to work. She still hadn't left his mind. Those sad eyes begging for his help. The Hermione look-a-likes didn't even help. Those women weren't in his flat for two seconds before he told them to leave. He had to talk to someone.

So here he was at his brothers front door. His mind not registering that he should knock. It took him a good part of ten minutes to knock on that door. Charlie knew that Bill was mad at him. He just wasn't sure what he would say to him when he was confronted with his older brother.

Bill answered the door after the second round of knocks Charlie bestowed upon the door.

"Hey Bill." Was that all he could think of? He knew he sounded stupid when he spoke then.

"What do you want Charles?" Bill said with a slight growl. Charlie winced at the sound of his full name. He knew when his name was said like that, that person was very pissed off with him.

"I need to talk to you. Please Bill." He never had to plead before! This was ridiculous. "Can I come in?"

Without a word, Bill opened the door wider to let him in. Charlie walked in and followed his brother to the kitchen.

"Have a seat." Bill waved his hand to one of the stools at the tall kitchen table.

"I wanted to apologize, but I don't know how."

Bill turned away to look out the window into the garden. "You left everyone with a mess. You know that right?"

Charlie looked at his brother who still had his back to him. "I didn't realize it was that bad."

"Yeah well it is. You know, I would tell you to take your apologies to her but I don't really know if she wants to see you." Bill sounded so sad as he looked out into the garden.

"I need to see her. To speak to her. Bill, where is she?" Charlie stood up and walked over to his brother.

"You don't need to speak to or see her Charlie." He got the impression that Bill was going into over protective mode. Not a good sign. Charlie then noticed that something else was holding his attention. Following Bill's line of view, he saw the girl that had stolen his many hours of sleep that he would never get back.

"She's been living here?" Charlie questioned, looking out at the girl in a simple green sundress, hands clearly covered in dirt from planting a few flowers.

"Someone had to protect her. I asked her to." Bill didn't take his eyes off of her either.

"But what about Fleur? Where does she stand in this?" He wasn't sure if he heard his brother right. Had Bill left Fleur to be with Hermione?

"What about her?" Bill seemed almost entranced by Hermione.

"Your with Hermione now? Or is Fleur still here?" Bill didn't sound like himself. Charlie had to know.

"Fleur and I asked Hermione to move in. I would never leave my wife." He paused to look at Charlie. "Perhaps you should leave. Hermione will be back in soon. I don't want to see her have another breakdown as the sight of you."

Charlie didn't get a chance to respond. "Who's having a breakdown?" Hermione had walked in with a basket of flowers. "Oh hello Charlie!" She smiled at him. It almost looked unnatural. "How's work going?"

"Er, it's great. Thanks for asking. And how's everything here? Still planning to go back to school?" Charlie felt awkward talking to her as if nothing happened.

"Oh everything here is just fine. Bill and Fleur have been so wonderful to me. I've decided to just drop school all together. I mean I can be a drop-out and still be successful. Look at Fred and George. They are doing great. So I figure, why can't I, you know?" She seemed too happy.

Definitely. Say, Hermione, can I talk to you," he looked at Bill who was shaking his head at his brother. "in private?"

"Sure. I was going to go back out to the garden, if you would like to talk out there." She grabbed up an empty basket by the front door and lead him out to the garden.

Charlie watched her from a few feet away as she started collecting more flowers. "So I, er, wanted to apologize for being such a prat. My actions last time I saw you was uncalled for."

She was quiet for a few minutes. "It's quite alright Charlie. I'm over it. I'm just thankful that Bill and Fleur accepted the task of protecting me."

"Yeah about that," he nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. "I'd like to take you back to Romania with me. I mean of you would like to."

"That's really sweet Charlie. I'd like that but I'm not sure if your family would like that very much. You would have to take that up with them." She turned to look at him. Charlie thought he saw a hint of sadness in her big brown eyes.

As she stood up, Charlie realized that she was ready to go back inside. "Hermione, wait. I wrote my dad. I told him that I wanted to take you home with me." He smiled at the young woman standing before him. "Look, I need to ask you something."

"Well what is it?" She looked up at him expectantly. This wasn't normal for him and she knew it.

"Er, Hermione," He smiled at her for a brief second before continuing. "under the circumstances that you come back to Romania with me, I have to ask," as Charlie got down on one knee he pulled a little black velvet box from his trousers. "will you be my wife?" He opened the box revealing a simple white gold engagement ring with a tiny diamond perched in the center of it.

"Excuse me?" Hermione wasn't expecting this.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"


	4. I'm Gonna Charm Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...

**Hiding**

Chapter 4: I'm Gonna Charm Him

Hermione didn't know what to say. She definitely heard him right. Marry Charlie? First he says no, now he's saying yes? She looked down at Charlie, who was still down on his knee. "I can't Charlie." She turned away from him, closing her eyes as she tried not to show the upsetting emotions she had been holding back for the past month.

"What do you mean you can't?" Charlie was shocked that she was rejecting him now. No woman had ever rejected him before.

"I live with here with Bill and Fleur. They are my protectors now. I can't just turn my back on them." she turned back to face Charlie who was now standing.

"Well then what's going to happen when they have that baby? They can't keep track of both of you." He knew that she knew that he was right. "Marry me Hermione. Come to Romania with me. And when it's safe for you to come back to England, you can then leave me if you want."

"This wasn't what you wanted." she glared at him as she reminded him of their last encounter.

"Please just think on it. My boss gave me the week off. Give me your decision tomorrow evening and we will be married before we go to Romania, if you choose to marry me." He walked out of the garden and left for the apparition point.

"Charlie, wait!" She followed him around the front of the house.

He turned to her. "Yes?"

"Where will you be staying?"

"With Mum and Dad. Floo me tomorrow and we will talk about it over dinner."

She nodded her head before turning to go inside. Going straight to the kitchen, Hermione deposited the basket of flowers onto the table and went to wash her hands. All the while, Bill watched her.

"So, Hermione what did my dear brother want?" Bill asked, trying to read her expression as she started arranging the flowers in multiple vases.

"Oh nothing." She said nonchalantly. "It's not important."

"Right. If it wasn't important then he wouldn't have been so apprehensive to speak to you." She looked up at Bill. "What did he want?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"To marry me." Hermione said quietly. She didn't know how Bill would react and was afraid to find out.

"To what?" He sounded shocked.

"To marry me. You know, tie the knot? That wonderful little ceremony that two people go through to be bonded for life and all that hogwash. What you and Fleur went through?" She rambled on.

"I know what it is." he hissed. "But why now? He hurt you Hermione."

"I know Bill." she said in a small voice.

"You're not going to are you?" The surprise in his voice left Hermione wincing. "Hermione don't. He won't be fair to you. He'll cheat on you every chance he gets. He hates the idea of marriage. Wants to marry you, that's a load of bollocks!"

"He made a good point Bill!"

"Oh and what was that?"

"That you and Fleur can't babysit me forever! Especially when the baby is born! He's right!"

"Look, Hermione," Bill knew he was right too. "if I know Charlie, which I do, he just wants to get into your pants. He'll screw you once and move onto the next bird that crosses his path!"

She smirked at Bill. "Not unless there's a Fidelity Charm added to the ceremony." she said smugly. "He won't be able to get it up for anyone else if he tries. He wants to marry me because he feels bad, well it's my turn to pull one over on him. He doesn't even need to know that the charm is being used."

"Hermione," a smile spread across his face. "you are a genius! He doesn't even know the charm!" Bill engulfed her into a hug. "We have to get you to the Burrow and talk to mum right away."

"Actually, we are going over there for dinner tomorrow. I'm announcing it to everyone as a surprise. Charlie wants me to think it over and announce my decision over dinner." Hermione wasn't ready to face a load of Weasleys just yet.

So Bill made plans for dinner with his family for the next night, thrilled to no end about getting one over on his brother.

The family dinner was as good as ever with everyone chatting like there was no tomorrow. Hermione kept noticing Charlie looking at her from time to time, obviously nervous about her decision.

When dessert came around Hermione knew it was time to give Charlie her answer. Standing up, the table fell silent. "I have an announcement to make." she said nervously. She looked to Bill and Fleur who were sitting beside her smiling encouragingly. "Er, Charlie and I have decided to get married."

Complete silence engulfed the tables occupants, save for Mrs. Weasley who started crying and hugging her son. Charlie looked shocked. He was positive that she was going to say no. Mrs. Weasley let go of her son and made her way over to crush Hermione in a hug.

Hermione noticed that Harry didn't look too happy but he knew better than to make a scene. Hermione didn't want any of the rest of the evening to turn into an all out riot.

After dinner found Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Hermione and Charlie sitting at the kitchen table making wedding plans.

"Well, I'd like to do it at Shell Cottage by the bay. I think it would be perfect." Hermione looked to Bill and Fleur. "If that's ok with you two."

"Absolutely! But there's not enough room for a wedding at home." Fleur said a little confused.

"That's why I said it was perfect! I don't want a big wedding, and I know that Charlie doesn't either. Besides, isn't this supposed to be a secret wedding to cause all traces of mo to go 'missing'?" Hermione explained.

"Brilliant! I sea side wedding, just friends and family, small and intimate." Mrs. Weasley gushed. "Now, when is this wedding taking place?"

"Oh. Well, considering that I need to be back in Romania on Sunday, we were thinking Saturday night." Charlie said looking at Hermione. "Maybe...oh I don't know, sun set?"

"Sounds perfect." Hermione smiled at Charlie then looked to Bill to share a knowing smirk when the pending groom wasn't looking.

"But so soon?" Mrs. Weasley questioned, bewildered at the small amount of time.

"It's got to be done dear." Mr. Weasley said patting his wife's hand affectionately.

"I know that. I just didn't realize we would have so little time to prepare." Mrs. Weasley didn't sound so hostile this time.

Later that evening Hermione was in Ginny's room with her and Fleur, looking through bridal magazines. This gave Bill the time to confront Charlie about his motives. And when Bill knocked on Charlies old bedroom door he found Charlie opening the door with a wide smile.

"Hey Bill, want to come in?" he pulled the door wider for his brother to enter.

"Thanks." Bill crossed the room to sit in a chair he pulled from the far corner of the room.

"Was there something you needed?" Charlie had a feeling that his brother didn't just come to him for a friendly chat.

"Yes, about the wedding-"

Charlie cut him off as if he had forgotten something. "Oh yeah, about that, I was hoping you would be my best man."

"What the hell are you doing Charlie?" Bill asked dangerously.

"What are you talking about Bill?" a confused Charlie asked.

"I'm talking about Hermione. First you hurt her and tell her that you don't want to help her. Now you're wanting to marry her? What are you planning?" Charlie could tell that Bill was pissed.

"When I got back to Romania, I spent that whole month trying to get sleep. She was constantly on my mind, eating away at me. I realized that I had to do something about it. Marrying her is the right thing Bill. Where is she going to go when you and Fleur have the baby?" Charlie stopped for a breath. "I told her that when it was safe again for her to come back that she could leave me if she wanted to. I'm not holding her back from anything."

Bill stood up. "Fine. But I swear if you hurt her I don't care if you're my brother, I will kill you Charlie." Bill all but snapped at Charlie.

He completely understood what Bill was saying. "Got it. I will not hurt Hermione. I promise."

Bill nodded and reached to shake Charlies hand. "Congratulations." he said gruffly before leaving the room.

Charlie sat back in front of his desk before taking a deep breath as he looked st the ring he had for Hermione. "Now is as good of a time to do this as ever." he mumbled to himself.


	5. Leave Me Breathless

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Hiding**

Chapter 5: Leave Me Breathless

Saturday had come quicker than anyone expected. The morning of the wedding Hermione had woken up to a loud commotion in the sitting room of Bill and Fleur's house. From what she could tell, one of the voices was definitely Bill. As she slowly crept down the stairs she heard Charlie's rough voice talking back to Bill. Although the voices were muffled she could tell that the two men arguing were her soon-to-be husband and brother-in-law.

"Charlie you know it is bad luck to see ze bride before ze wedding." Fleur interjected. Hermione couldn't help but to smile. Charlie wanted to see her! "'Ermione! What are you doing up zis early?" Fleur asked startling the bride-to-be.

"Couldn't sleep." she stated as she slowly descended the stairs. "Thought I'd get something to eat to rid myself of the nerves." Not sparing a look to the men, Hermione went straight for the kitchen. As she started making breakfast Bill and Charlie entered the kitchen. "Getting cold feet already?" she asked looking back to Charlie.

"Oh not at all Hermione. Wouldn't dream of hurting you again." he said as his future wife set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him and his brother.

Sitting across from the Weasley men, Hermione sat down nodding her head. "I have all of my things packed and ready to go." she explained, taking a bite of her eggs.

"Good. I'll floo them to my flat before I go back to the Burrow for my things." Charlie gave her an awkward smile before he started to eat.

The meal went on in a strangely uncomfortable silence. Soon after the dishes were cleaned, Hermione led Charlie to her room to help her collect her luggage.

"Don't really have a lot of stuff." he stated, looking at the trunk and the few boxes she had.

"Not really." she said. "But there are a couple things that are..." Hermione trailed off as she saw Charlie pick up the boxes she had filled with books. "really heavy."

"You call these 'heavy'?" Charlie laughed as he left the room. A few minutes later he came back. All that was left was her trunk and a rather light box packed with her clothes. "This it?" he asked, turning to Hermione.

"Yeah. I asked Ginny to hold onto most of my stuff. I didn't want to bring an overwhelming amount of stuff over to your place; I'm not sure how much room you have." she was rambling and Charlie thought it was cute. Hermione noticed the smile spreading across his face. "What?"

"You're rambling." he whispered, bringing his hands up to cup her face.

"I'm sorry." she responded, leaning into him.

"Don't be." Charlie said, gently rubbing his nose against hers. "I like it." Seeing Hermione's eyes close, Charlie lightly brushed his lips against hers before pulling back a fraction to look at her. "Hermione?"

Before he could say anything more, Hermione threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss, crushing her lips against his. Sliding her tongue against his lower lip before forcing it into his mouth, taking Charlie by surprise. As Charlie brought his arms around Hermione they were interrupted by a coughing from the doorway.

Pulling away from each other, Charlie and Hermione turned to see Bill standing over the threshold. "Mum's looking for you Charlie. She wants to make sure that you haven't run off."

"I told both you and Hermione that I wouldn't run off." Charlie said before grabbing up Hermione's trunk and taking it down to the sitting room.

Bill walked further into the room towards the embarrassed witch. "Hermione, I don't want you to get too attached to Charlie." She nodded her head, still looking everywhere but at Bill. "I told you what he will be like. I don't want you to get too deep into this just to have your heart broken."

"I know Bill." she turned to look at him. "It's not going to happen."

He nodded his head slightly and picked up the last box she had and left the room without another word.

After Charlie left that morning, the day seemed to go by slower than ever for Hermione. It seemed like forever before Ginny had shown up to help Hermione with her hair and make up. And it seemed to Hermione that the wedding would never come.

Eventually, the few guests that were to attend had shown up and Ginny was leaving her to stand at the altar. Bill had come in for a second to confirm with Hermione that the wizard performing the ceremony knew to use the fidelity charm.

"Of course her knows Bill, I pulled him aside earlier and told him that I wanted him to do it." she said, looking at herself in the mirror before turning to face Bill.

Bill took in a deep breath at the sight of the witch. "Hermione, you're absolutely gorgeous." he said breathlessly, making her blush. "If I hadn't married Fleur, I would have asked you myself."

"I would have taken up your offer. I'd rather it have been you than Charlie." Hermione whispered, stepping up to the half werewolf.

Without thinking about consequences, Bill captured he lips with his in a short passionate kiss. Hermione couldn't help but to notice that Bill's kiss was so different from Charlies; more passionate and thrilling, it had much more emotion put in it than Charlies had. Bill quickly pulled away, apologizing as he took a step back.

"It's ok Bill. I'm happy that you've given me my last 'single girl' kiss." she said hugging him tightly.

Bill laughed quietly before pulling out of the hug. "You ready then?" he asked. linking his arm with hers. Hermione had won her little battle with Charlie over who was going to get Bill; as Charlies best man or who was going to walk her down the isle.

"As ready as I'll ever be." she said, grabbing her bouquet of white lilies and purple hibisci and turning to the door with Bill at her side.

Before opening the door to face Hermione's future, Bill stopped her. "Charlie will take care of you, Hermione. And if he hurts you, you know you can always come back here. Tell me if he does anything to hurt you and I will be there."

"I know Bill. I'll keep in contact, I promise." she said smiling at the man she had grown close to.

"Well, here we go." Bill sighed as he opened the door.

Hermione was in awe. The setting was perfect. Just the kind of wedding she had imagined. And Charlie looked so handsome standing at the white arbor that was covered in hibisci. His red hair tied back, a strand flowing in front of his face. The light breeze making his black button-up silk shirt ripple over his muscled torso. The baggy black shorts moving with the wind as he dug his bare toes into the sand. Fred and George at his side smiling as they whispered jokes to him before his eyes could even take notice of Hermione.

And then, his eyes met hers, wide in shock and surprise. Charlie's forehead started glistening with sweat as he realized what was happening. But he was happy. There was this gorgeous dark-haired beauty walking to him. Her flowing white dress wrapping around her legs in the wind as she walked to him. Her wild dark curls up in a semi-sophisticated bun, a few curls loose around her face. Her chocolate brown eyes dusted with bright purple shadow making her eyes look bigger than normal. The deep red lipstick, staining her pouting lips. Porcelain white skin traveling down her neck and plunging deep into the v-line of her dress. She was his angel. His Hermione. She was his.

"Bloody hell I wish I was the one marrying her!" Fred whispered to his brothers.

Charlie wasn't paying any attention though. He could only see and think about Hermione. About how he was about to marry the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. A month ago Charlie thought this whole idea was ridiculous. But now, he couldn't help but to feel giddy with delight. How could he have said no to this wonderful, smart, beautiful woman? Charlie could barely remember what was being said until the eerie silence with everyone staring at him brought him back. He realized he was supposed to say something. Fred nudged him before handing him the ring. "With this ring, I thee wed." Charlie whispered in a shaky voice as he slipped the ring into Hermione's finger.

Hermione smiled as she placed the ring she had for him on his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." she said, barely audible.

Then the tufty haired wizard announced, "I am happy to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Charles Weasley. You may kiss your bride!"

Charlie grabbed Hermione around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips meeting in a powerful kiss, the wind picking up around them in what looked to an onlooker a magical, perfect kiss.

And perfect it was. Hermione and Charlie were left breathless as all the women clapped as their eyes filled with tears and the men whooped and applauded.


	6. Paint My Mind With The Skies Blood

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Slight lemons for my happy readers! hehe

**Hiding**

Chapter 6: Paint My Mind With The Skies Blood

The reception was small and quiet although everyone noticed how Charlie couldn't keep his hands off of Hermione. He constantly had her hand in his or kept his arm around her waist and he was always kissing her. Be it her cheek, neck or lips, Charlie couldn't stop showing affection towards his new wife and he didn't know why but he liked it.

Hermione was thoroughly embarrassed by Charlies affection being so open. She never understood public displays but she was really enjoying it all the same. She knew her face must be as red as the trademark Weasley hair. Even Viktor never showed her this much affection around or away from people. She wasn't sure what to do but then again, she didn't want him to stop either.

After many well wishes and 'congrats' from everyone and a wink from George to Hermione, which didn't go unnoticed by Charlie, the newly weds said their good-byes and apparated away to Romania.

As Hermione suspected, Romania was dark and gloomy. The sky seemed to always carry a reddish-orange hue, which Charlie said was due to the dragons. Together they walked up a dirt road which on either side was donned by smoke filled pubs. When they reached a small intersection, Charlie pointed out which way the market was and which way the shopping strip was.

The flat was a little ways away from the apparition point but that didn't bother Hermione, she just wanted to get to Charlies so she could unpack and get used to her surroundings. Hermione was surprised to find that Charlies flat was much brighter than it was outside. The sitting room was a lovely shade of blue with large black leather furniture surrounding the room. A fireplace made up the face of the room and on the mantle was random photos of Charlies family and some of the dragons he'd worked with. The kitchen was a sunshine yellow trimmed in white. The room was a little too clean in Hermione's opinion.

"I don't really know how to cook. I normally just get take-out." Charlie stated as he noticed how the witch observed the kitchen.

Nodding her head, Charlie continued on with the tour, showing her where the water closet was. It was set in a soft sea foam green with light blue and grey tiling. Across from said room was the guest bedroom colored in an original off-white with floral coverings and a bed side table. From there, Charlie led Hermione to another room which he used as a study.

"You can store your books in here if you like, I made some shelf space for them." he pointed out a large section of shelving which was completely empty.

Following the study was the master bedroom. The walls and carpeting were tan and the bed was covered with dark forest green pillows and a matching bed spread. On either side of the bed were bedside tables, one covered in different things and the other was completely empty. There was also a dresser on what Hermione assumed was her side of the room.

"I didn't know if you preferred any side of the bed. We can switch if you like. If you are uncomfortable sleeping in here with me you can have the spare bedroom." he explained, observing Hermione closely.

"No. This is fine. I don't need special accommodations." she simply said. Without waiting for a reply she continued, "I think I'll go ahead and unpack and get ready for bed, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Charlie said as he turned to leave the room.

After her husband left the room, Hermione started to unpack her clothes and placed what she needed for bed out and the rest in the dresser. She then levitated her boxes of books into the study where she found Charlie sitting at his desk smoking.

As she placed her books alphabetically by subject onto her shelf she said, "I didn't know you smoke."

"Depends on what I'm smoking." Charlie stated as he exhaled, a cloud of smoke emitting into the air.

Hermione turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I smoke fags on a regular basis. But I smoke this, Dragon Resin, once in a while. You know when I need to relax." Charlie explained. "Mum would have a fit if she knew."

"Got it. I won't tell Molly. But you know, Dragon Resin can affect your judgment and can kill you if you take too much into your body."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know Hermione." Charlie said playfully, making Hermione giggle. "Say, you want to try it out?"

"Oh I don't think I should. Got to stay on my guard you know."

"Stay on your guard for what? You're completely safe with me Hermione." Charlie motioned for her to sit on his lap, which she giggled again and threw caution to the wind as she accepted his invitation. "Atta girl." Charlie mumbled as she settled down on his lap. "Now pay attention. Inhale, hold it in, then exhale." After demonstrating as he had said, he handed her the joint. Hermione eyed it cautiously before bringing it to her lips and lightly inhaling the magical drug. "Now hold it in, hold it Hermione." Charlie coached her. "And exhale." He nodded in approval as she handed it back to him. "You're a natural Herms."

Hermione draped her arm around Charlies neck as she relaxed onto him as the passed the resin back and forth.

"You feeling it yet?" Charlie asked before taking another hit.

"No. Not...yet..." she slowly trailed off as the drug hit her.

"Now you are!" Charlie chuckled.

"This stuff is awesome Charlie!" She slurred slightly as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Shite, I've created a monster." he whispered rubbing her thigh.

"Perhaps." She mumbled in response. "That feels good."

"Yeah?" he asked, sliding his hand higher up her dress. "You like that?"

"Yes." she whispered before kissing his neck. Stealthily, Charlie brought one of her legs over his hip and the other leg settled on the other side so she was straddling him. "Charlie?"

"Shh...don't think, just do." he whispered against her lips. As Charlie kissed his wife, he could feel her fingers moving down his shirt, unbuttoning it. '_She's a fast learner._' he thought to himself. Hermione quickly pushed his shirt off of him. Gently sliding her tongue against his, Hermione slowly slid her hands over his muscled chest moaning into his mouth. Charlie brought his hands further up her dress, pulling it over her head and throwing it onto the floor.

"Bloody hell Hermione, you're gorgeous!" Charlie growled as he ran his hands over her breasts and down her stomach.

"I want you Charlie." Was all Hermione could bring herself to say, her head tilted back as she brought her hands to his shoulders.

With a slight smirk to his wife, Charlie picked her up causing her to squeal and wrap her legs around him. Charlie pushed her against the edge of his desk grinding himself against her soaking core. "Is this what you want?" Charlie's gruff voice came to her. He watched as her hands came to the fastenings of his shorts as her eye lids became heavier and she started biting her bottom lip.

"Now Charlie!" she demanded. "I want you inside me now!"

Charlie had never heard her voice so husky with sexual desire before. He had tried picturing how she would be if she was in a dirty haze of wanting, he couldn't picture it. And now he saw that he had the most demanding, sexually driven, wanton slag that he had fantasizing about having for years. He never thought such a woman existed. But here she was, in his arms, begging -no- demanding that he give her what she wants. And he was more than happy to give her what she wanted.

Hermione had made quick work of his shorts to Charlie's surprise. He brushed off her quick working and shimmied out of his shorts before she boldly grabbed his throbbing manhood and brought him to her molten hot entrance. Charlie couldn't control himself any longer, he just hoped she was ready for her first invasion of a man inside her.

But it wasn't her tightness that had shocked him, it was the fact that there was no barrier for him to break through. His Hermione was not a virgin! He stopped for a split second before continuing what he had started. He would talk to her about it later. For now though, he would have his way with his wife and not worry about who corrupted her.

It wasn't long before he had Hermione screaming his name in a mind blowing orgasm. And she brought him under right along with her. He forced himself deep inside her with her name on his lips.

When Charlie looked back down at Hermione, he couldn't help but to smile. She had fallen asleep or he had worn her out to the point of passing out. Charlie had easily picked up his wife and carried her to their bedroom. After laying her down and covering her up, he got into bed next to her. No matter how much he wanted to, Charlie couldn't fall asleep. He could only watch Hermione sleep. She looked like an angel to him. But only angels were virtuous, so he thought. Charlie couldn't get it out of his head that someone else had had a taste of her before him. It pissed him off to no end that someone else had their way with his wife before he had. Charlie was offended. More than offended, he felt like someone had taken what was rightfully his. The night had brought a variety of thoughts to Charlie's mind and the weren't going away. He knew he would have to confront Hermione about it in the morning.


	7. George AND Snape!

Disclaimer: Not mine...wish it was...

**Hiding**

Chapter 7: George _AND_ Snape?

The next morning Hermione woke up to a strange room. She could barely remember the night before and was completely shocked that she woke up naked. She always went to bed clothed. Throwing back the blankets, Hermione quickly pulled on the clothes she had laid out the night before and cautiously exited the bedroom. Walking down the hallway, Hermione could smell a fresh brew of coffee dispersing through the flat. Rounding the corner into the kitchen she saw a tall, muscular, red haired man; Charlie.

"So it wasn't a dream?" she asked, walking to the counter for a cup of coffee.

"Afraid not." Charlie responded as he sat at the island, nursing his own cup.

"Thought so." To Charlie, she sounded a bit hurt that she really had married him.

"That was a pretty crazy night last night eh?" Charlie was trying his hardest to ease into what he wanted to really ask.

"Yeah it was." Hermione responded coolly, sitting across from the older wizard.

Charlie was surprised that she didn't show any sign of embarrassment. And he knew it was now or never to ask. "You're not embarrassed about it?"

Hermione looked puzzled. "Why would I be?"

"It's just that I thought you were more, er, virtuous than that." Charlie was getting a little nervous. He wasn't sure if this would be a sensitive subject for the young woman.

"I see. So then what's the problem? What would you like to know?" Hermione was hoping her husband wouldn't ask what she thought he was asking.

"Who was he?" Charlie simply asked.

Hermione sat silently for a moment. "I'd rather not talk about it. It doesn't really matter, does it Charlie?"

"I'm just curious Herms. I kind of wished we could have talked about this before we got married."

"Why? What? Did you think you could just marry me for my virginity? You shouldn't have assumed Charles; no body is perfect." Hermione was trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to spring forth.

"No! Hermione, it's nothing like that! I mean, I know you really didn't want to get married, I just wanted to know if you had an emotional attachment still standing with this guy." he paused. "Was it Ron?"

"Bloody hell no! Why would I give myself to someone who is so childish when there are others?"

"Oh please! Ron isn't as childish as Fred...and..." Charlie trailed off remembering the little wink his brother had sent Hermione's way at the wedding reception. "No. Bleeding. Way! You shagged George! Hermione!"

"Charlie, you don't know anything about me or anyone I've been with! Drop it!"

"Oh I definitely know that you shagged George! How many of my other brothers have you jumped in bed with?"

"None of them! Just drop it Charlie. Please! You don't hear me asking these questions!" Hermione was now wiping away the tears that were trailing down her face.

"You know what, if you're not going to talk about this with me then I'll go to George." Charlie forced his chair back and made it halfway to the door before Hermione cried out for him to stop. "Now you want to talk about it?"

"Charlie, you don't understand why." she was practically begging him not to go to George.

"Well you're not going to help me understand are you?" Charlie waited for an answer. "I guess not. I'll get something out of George. I'll be back later."

As soon as Charlie left, Hermione went straight to the fireplace to floo George.

"Hermione! What's up love?" George smiled at his ex-lover through the fireplace.

"It's Charlie, he knows about us George. He doesn't know why but he's coming after you for answers. He got angry and he just left." Hermione was in hysterics now and couldn't control the emotions taking her over.

"Bloody hell! Alright love, I'll take care of it. He doesn't need to know anything. Just don't worry about it and I'll floo you as soon as he leaves." George looked over his shoulder. "Damn he's here! Got to go love. I'll talk to you soon." Then he was gone.

Hermione waited in the sitting room for Charlie a while before deciding to go down to the market. And when she got home, there was still no Charlie. It wasn't until later in the evening that Charlie came home, stumbling through the door and smelling heavily of alcohol.

Hermione was sitting at the island in the kitchen, watching Charlie stumble to one of the leather chairs in the sitting room. She was still worried that George never flooed her back. She would wait to floo to see what happened. Hermione looked at her husband contemplating on giving him a sobering potion.

Finally Hermione walked over to Charlie, handing him the potion as she sat on the arm of the chair. After Charlie drank it down, he sat up in a more comfortable position.

"What happened?" she asked, examining Charlie.

He kept his eyes fixed on the floor as he spoke. "He didn't say anything to me. He wouldn't say anything at all."

"Because it's not his story to tell Charlie."

"Of course it is! He took your virginity Hermione!"

"No he didn't. It wasn't George." Hermione whispered, looking down at her hands clasped together in her lap.

"Then who? Is it so much of a problem to tell me who he is?" Charlie finally looked up at the young woman.

"You really want to know? Is this bothering you that bad?"

"Yes Hermione! I would have thought you were the type to wait."

"I wanted to Charlie. I didn't have a choice." she still couldn't look at him.

"What do you mean you 'didn't have a choice'?" he observed Hermione closely. "Everyone has a choice."

"I was raped." she paused but still refusing to look at her husband. She knew he wanted to ask. "It was Snape. He was forced to rape me. I was captured by Greyback and he took me to Voldemort for questioning. After I refused to give information about Harry's whereabouts they tortured me. It didn't work though; I still didn't tell. They finally threw me into a room. I was held there for well over a month and a half. Then one day Draco came in, well snuck in, to tell me that Voldemort was sending Snape in to rape me in hopes that I would break and give them what they needed to find Harry. Draco told me that Snape was against it completely and that he would never hurt me. Soon after he left, Snape came in and cornered me, told me to play along and to not give up any information. He kept apologising over and over. He begged me to forgive him. I did forgive him. I knew he wouldn't do that to me. Two days later Draco came back to me and helped me escape. He took me to Snape's family home where I would be safe. He found Harry and Ron and told them where they could find me. They couldn't come to me obviously. So Ron reached George who agreed to come get me. I went to live with Fred and George. And he eventually got it out of me. He wanted to know why I never came out of my room and why I was less social than I normally was. He told me that Snape was just being heartless because he had to be. He told me that I didn't deserve to go through that; that I should have experienced passion and love for my first time. George gave me that opportunity. That's why I didn't want to say anything. Because I went through something that no one should go through. I'm sorry." Hermione didn't cry but she couldn't look at Charlie either.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to upset you. I won't ask anymore unless there is something you feel you need to share. Whenever you're ready to talk is all up to you." Charlie made to pull Hermione onto his lap to hug her but she stopped him.

"There's more Charlie." she turned to look at her husband. "I ended up pregnant that night with Snape." Charlie didn't know what to say. His Hermione pregnant? With Snape's child? That was really fucked up. "That's why I saved him. I know the wizarding world was pretty upset to find that he survived. I didn't do it for the world's benefit though. I did it because I was pregnant with his child and I couldn't tell anyone. George knows as well as Snape. No body else knows. Not even Harry or Ron."

Charlie had finally found his voice. "Then why are you not pregnant still? I mean you would be in like your last month or something right?"

"Oh. I was the one that showed up after Harry left Snape. I apparated into the shack. He was barely breathing. Apparating was the stupidest thing I'd ever done. It had thrown me into labor. I didn't think on it at the time. I had to save him, the father of my child. That was my way of forgiving him, by saving him. By the time he came to, I had already delivered. Draco and his parents came to our rescue. Mrs. Malfoy had been a medi-witch before she had Draco. She delivered the baby and healed Snape. He didn't know until Mrs. Malfoy congratulated him. He took it better than I thought he would. He wasn't angry and he didn't yell at me. He came to me instead and asked if I was okay. But then he saw the baby. He was so tiny, a few months early and very little chance that he would live." Hermione continued.

"So what happened to him?" Charlie asked surprised by the grief that his wife had gone through.

"Mrs. Malfoy and Snape have been watching over him. Draconis is progressing quicker than we thought. I don't know what I would have done if he didn't make it." Hermione gave Charlie a watery smile.

"Well, should we change the spare bedroom into a room for him or what is the situation between you and Snape?"

"We decided that we would share him. I get him every other week. But only when he is healthy enough to travel back and forth." she explained.

"Snape will be here then?"

"Oh no. He has recently gotten a flat up the road so it will be easier for the baby." So far as she could tell, Charlie was taking this pretty well.


	8. Would You Like Blood or Tea With That?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

**Hiding**

Chapter 8: Would You Like Blood or Tea With That?

Charlie was a little unsure about having Snape around, but if it meant having Draconis around then he knew he would have to deal with it. He didn't want to upset his wife anymore than he had. At the moment, Hermione was not on speaking terms with him due to her getting a floo from Fred saying that George had been in St. Mungos thanks to Charlie.

Charlie had tried everything he could think of to say he was sorry but nothing seemed to work. It wasn't until a letter from Snape arrived that Charlie finally figured out what he needed to do.

After Hermione went out for groceries at the end of the week, Charlie got to work in the spare room. He hoped she would be happy with what he does with it.

He heard his wife struggle through the front door with the groceries just as he had finished up his project. "Here, let me give you a hand." Charlie walked up to Hermione to grab a few bags from her but was quickly turned away.

"I don't need your help!" she snapped turning away from him.

Charlie was grateful that she had at least acknowledged him. He knew that what he did was wrong but at the time, he didn't care. Now he was paying for it. As he sat down in his usual spot in the kitchen, he watched his wife. He was completely amazed at how she moved around the kitchen, almost like a dance. Even when she's angry she can still pull it off.

As he watched, Charlie couldn't help but to notice that Hermione was setting the table for three. "Are we expecting a visitor?"

"Snape is coming over for dinner." Hermione said, her back to Charlie.

No sooner than she set the ladle down he said, "Come with me, I have something for you."

Hermione turned and glared at him. "I'm tired of all of your 'I'm sorry' gifts Charles."

"It's not! I just have something I want to show you. Please Herms." he begged standing up. "It will only take a minute."

Letting out a breath, she dropped her hands from her hips. "Fine! Show me."

Charlie led her to what was the door to the spare bedroom. "Here we are." he said as he reached for the door knob. Turning it he looked to Hermione, smiling as she tapped her foot impatiently.

When he opened the door, the room lit up. Hermione slowly walked in to look around. The bedroom was completely redone! The walls were no longer white but a big beautiful murial of the sky and dragons that were magically flying across the walls and sleeping on the ground in the distants. Instead of a bed, there was a wooden crib, hanging over the side was a knitted baby blanket in different shades of red. Running her hand over the blanket she heard Charlie say that it was his. That Molly had made it for him when he was born. There was a changing station along one wall and a dresser along the opposite wall. There was even a rocking chair in the corner of the room. But what really made her smile was shen she looked at Charlie after inspecting the room. He was still smiling but he was holding a little stuffed dragon, from what she could tell, it had to be a Chinese Fireball, he shook it at her teasingly.

"Charlie," she breathed, "you did all of this?" He nodded, waiting for her approval. "You are so amazing!" She ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

"I take it that you like it?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair. Hermione nodded her head and Charlie could have sworn that she mumbled that it was perfect.

Charlie smiled looking down at his wife. "We should probably get back to making dinner Herms."

She looked up at him and smiled before leaning up on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Charlie."

After settling back down in his seat, he watched Hermione flit across the room as she continued to cook. "So we're okay then?" Charlie voiced his question. He held his breath as Hermione kept her back to him. He didn't want her to be angry with him anymore, it made him feel nervous and slightly scared when she was.

Hermione let out a small sigh. "Yes, Charlie, we're okay." she paused. "But I'd like for you to apologize to George, make it up to him, something to show that you're sorry for sending him to he hospital."

"I can do that." he looked his wife over before continuing. "I noticed that you sent him some 'get well' flowers."

She could hear the slight hint of jealousy laced through his last comment. "Look, Charlie, I love George but not in that way. We're just friends. When we did _that_, we both knew that there were rules. All that that night was, was my friend demonstrating everything that there is to passion and love. You have nothing to worry about."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Charlie asked just slightly relieved.

"No. He was very gentle with me. He took care of me." She gave Charlie a small smile. "I'm happy that he did that for me. But he and I will never go back to that."

Charlie nodded in understanding, but before he could say anything else there was a knock at the door. "I'll get that." he said, getting up from his chair.

"Be nice!" she hissed as Charlie looked back at her, smirking.

When Charlie opened the door, he saw the man that everyone knew well and not well at all standing on the other side. "Snape." he greeted.

"Weasley." The darkly dressed man walked through the doorway.

Charlie led his ex-professor into the kitchen and directed him to a chair at the table.

"Severus." Hermione smiled as she turned to him. "It's good to see you."

"As it is to see you." He replied, watching her carefully.

She turned away from the men. "Any progress with Draconis?" She hoped that they didn't hear the pain in her voice.

"He is much better. Should be healthy enough to travel within a few days time."

"That's wonderful!" Hermione looked back at Snape. She could tell that he looked uncomfortable talking about their son in front of Charlie. "He knows. It's okay Severus. He's not mad at you."

Snape chuckled darkly. "He should be. Hell, _you_ should be."

"But I'm not. You did what you had to do. _And_ I forgave you. I don't want you to worry about it. What happened happened and that's it." Hermione concluded her argument by setting dinner on the table before the trio.

Together they sat in awkward silence as they ate. Charlie couldn't take the silence any longer. "So, why did you name him Draconis?"

"We named him after Draco." Both Hermione and Snape answered at the same time.

"He did save me when I was captured and he came to our rescue in the shack. It was only right to name our son after him." Hermione explained.

"Wouldn't it have been more proper to name him as godfather of the child?" Charlie asked, amused that they had answered him at the same time.

"He is the godfather." Snape simply stated as Hermione nodded her head.

Charlie was puzzled by Snape's attitude about the whole situation. "You don't sound too happy about that."

"Severus is just upset about living through the war. He thinks he should have just died." Hermone explained smirking at how Snape scowled at what she said.

"I never said that Hermione. I told you that it was very foolish of you to aparate while you were pregnant." Snape growled at the mother of his child.

"Read between the lines Severus." Hermione all but shouted. "You basically said you would have rather died!"

Snape looked like he was ready to rip Hermione's throat out. "I should have died! And you shouldn't have risked our child's life!"

Charlie was amused, sitting back watching his wife and his ex-professor argue. He never thought he would be caught in the middle of a situation like this. He thought his experience would be scary but he was completely wrong; it was down right hilarious. It took everything he had not to laugh at the sight of the two bickering.

The dinner went on with continued arguing between Snape and Hermione. At one point she even tried to drag Charlie into the mix, which he had happily declined.

Soon enough dinner was done and over with and Snape was preparing to leave. Before letting himself out he told Hermione that he would owl her before bringing Draconis over.

"That went better than I thought." Charlie said, trying to be funny. He only earned a glare from Hermione.


	9. Uncle George Is Hiding In The Stars

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had a hard time writing this chapter and for a while there I had writers block really bad.**

* * *

**Hiding**

Chapter 9: Uncle George Is Hiding In The Stars

Charlie came home from work, luckily without a single fresh burn on his body. Upon opening the door to his flat, he could hear laughter. A child's laugh. For a minute Charlie totally forgot that Snape was going to be bringing Draconis over. Then again, he didn't know when Snape would be bringing the little one. Charlie quietly made his way into the nursery he designed and set up for his wife and on the floor was Hermione leaning over a small baby.

The baby, Charlie would suppose was Draconis, was holding tightly onto Hermione's index fingers, shaking them as he giggled and the young woman cooed quietly. The baby had Snape's raven black hair but curly like Hermione's, pale white skin, not sallow looking like Snape's but soft and smooth like Hermione's. Little Draconis was a little pudgy thing from what Charlie could see. Hermione looked happier than she had when she had first gotten back from Malfoy Manor all of those months ago.

"Hey Charlie." Hermione's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He watched her pick up the baby and clutch him lovingly to her. "How was work?"

Charlie eyed the baby for a moment before answering. "It was really good. We got a new shipment in from the states, so I got to work with the new dragons."

"Didn't get injured, did you?" Hermione looked worried as she ran her eyes over his body.

"Not a scratch, love." Charlie really loved the fact that she was so motherly. Always worried about everyone else's well being before her own.

She let out a breath she'd been holding. "Good. I'd hate to have you come home all burnt up or wounded." She paused. "George said he'd stop by this evening, for dinner, if that's okay with you."

Charlie was still a little wary of his younger brother visiting at all. "I don't know Hermione."

"Too late. I already told him that we would love to have him over for dinner." She gave him a stern look that could make his own mother look like a harmless kitten. "Besides, he wants to meet Draconis."

Charlie didn't argue with his wife. He'd already been on her bad side more times than he had wanted to. Instead, he let her know that he was going for a shower before giving her a hand in cooking.

Hermione was already elbow deep in making one of her new creations when Charlie walked into the kitchen after his relaxing shower. "So, how long is Snape letting you keep Draconis?" Charlie asked as he was directed in what he was supposed to be doing.

"Oh just through the weekend. To see how well he can handle being in a new environment and the traveling. This is the first time he's been moved around like this, you know?" She looked back at the sleeping child in the little play pin in the sitting room.

"Understandable. We don't want him getting sick from the travel or get upset from his surroundings." Hermione nodded in agreement. "It can get like that sometimes with the new dragons we get in. It can be scary. I can't imagine how it would be for an infant though. I just hope he likes it here."

He could see the little smile creep up across his wife's face. Her porcelain skin looked gorgeous when tainted with the natural blush her cheeks produced. He could feel his ears become hot and knew that they were bright red from embarrassment as the couple stared at one another.

Neither had noticed the new addition to the apartment until Charlie had felt a strong, rough hand clap his shoulder. "Brother," It was George. "Hermione." He greeted them both in turn, hugging them. "So that's the little dragon, eh Hermione?" George asked as he walked over to the sleeping baby.

"Yeah, that's Draconis." Hermione still had a silly, motherly smile upon her lips.

"He's cute. Looks like both you and Snape, in a very morbidly weird but cute way. He's the perfect child for you Herms." George commented.

Hermione's smile got bigger. "Thanks George. He is beautiful."

George's smile got much larger too. "But of course you know I only came here for dinner." He said jokingly, earning a light slap in the chest form Hermione. Charlie watched on in fascination as his brother and wife fought lightly in a very sibling way. It made him feel loads better to see how they were around each other and to see that they definitely were not flirting. He could tell that it was strictly a sibling-like love that they had for each other.

"You and the rest of your brothers." Hermione retorted playfully, a smirk contorted her lips and a very Snape-ish gleam came to her eyes as she spoke. She then became serious. "By the way, how is the rest of the family?"

"Oh good. They're all good." George said, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. Both men sat themselves at the table as Hermione served up dinner.

Later after their plates had been polished clean, the trio took a seat in the sitting room, Draconis' light snoring could be heard over the crackling fire Charlie had set. "Damn Charlie, you're really eating good around here now huh?"

Charlie looked over at his brother as he accepted a glass of wine from his wife. "Yeah, no more take out for me."

The trio shared another good laugh before George decided to call it a night. "I should be going. Fred will kill me if I'm not up tomorrow to open the shop." He shared a hug with Hermione and then Charlie before turning to look at Draconis. He let a smile come over his face before he got excited over something and started digging through his pockets. "I almost forgot! I came up with a little invention of my own for the little one."

Hermione looked a little freaked out at the thought of a product being made by one of the Weasley twins to her baby, for any baby for that matter. "George, what are you thinking? Do you really think anything you or your brother makes for infants is really safe? I know what you guys create, and I don't think any of it is safe for babies!"

Charlie had to agree with his wife. Anything made by the twins were most likely not going to be safe for a baby. But before he could voice his opinion as well George spoke up again. "No, Hermione, it's completely safe. I promise. This isn't a joke product. I know what's a hazard for a baby and what isn't." He pulled what looked like a little baby rattler out of his pocket. The ball of it shimmered a silvery color, it looked like liquid on the inside. "When he's taking a lie down, or if he's being stubborn and crying, just hand this to him. When he shakes it, it will calm him down immediately. But there's something else to it too. If he keeps shaking it, it will light up on the inside of the ball of it." George started shaking it, making it light up. "And after a bit," he paused to look up at the ceiling smiling. Hermione and Charlie followed George's eyes to see that the ceiling looked just like the night sky, the constellations clearly visible. The little stars twinkled down at them as the three observed them. "he will be comforted by the stars." George finished off.

Hermione threw herself at her brother-in-law, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much George. It's wonderful. Draconis is going to love this."

"Happy I could be of service to you." George laughed, hugging her back. "Just don't tell Fred that I came up with something without him. He'd have my guts for garters." He said after releasing her from the hug.

"You did this all on your own? Without Fred?" Hermione questioned. Charlie was thinking the same thing. They did everything together. They always came up with ideas and inventions together.

"As painful as it was, yeah, I did. That's why I don't want to know about it. At least not yet anyways. If the little dragon likes it enough, I might bring it up to him. Depending on how well the baby likes it though. And maybe we could even do a line of baby products then." George explained, getting excited over the idea of a new product line.

Hermione and Charlie gave him their thanks once more before he flooed back home. They turned to each other after George had left. "That was brilliant!" Hermione said as she examined the rattler.

Charlie made his agreement known before he wrapped his arms around Hermione and placed a kiss upon her head. "Lets get the pampered prince to bed."

Hermione stood shocked at the rare affection Charlie had shown her. But was pulled out of her daze when Charlie had touched her arm. "Come on, lets go to bed." Hermione looked around him and noticed that the baby was gone. "I took him to his room." Another shock of Charlie's actions. She nodded and took his hand as he led her to bed.

That night, the couple laid in bed that night, curled up cuddling, sound asleep.


End file.
